I'll Get You What You Want (Cockatoo in Malibu)
"I'll Get You What You Want (Cockatoo in Malibu)" is a song from the 2014 film, Muppets Most Wanted. It was performed by Constantine. Bret McKenzie recorded a music video for the song on the second weekend in March 2014. The film's soundtrack features a demo version of the song sung by Bret McKenzie as a bonus track. Only the first two verses and the end are used in the theatrical release; the third verse is present during the tail end of the end credits, but reinstated for the extended version. Lyrics Italics indicate lyrics present in the theatrical release. Words in brackets are those used in the demo version. Constantine: ''Baby, stop right there'' Let me clear the air Baby, look into these eyes And let me apologize I know what you're thinking of Thinking where is the love Baby, love ain't gone Is here where it belongs I know what you're waiting for You don't need to wait no more I can give you anything you want Give you anything you need I'll make your dreams come true Give you anything you want Fulfil your fantasies I'll make your dreams come true You want a unicorn? I'll give it to you You want a puppy dog? I'll give it to you You want an ice cream cone? I'll give it to you You want a mortgage banking loan? I'll give it to you You want a satin pillow? I'll give it to you You want an armadillo? I'll give it to you You want a diamond ring? I'll give it to you You want a thingy thing? I'll give it to you I know what you're waiting for You don't need to wait no more I can give you anything you want Give you anything you need I'll make your dreams come true Give anything you want '' ''Fulfil your fantasies I'll make your dreams come true You want a taste of fame? I'll give it to you You want a little cupcake? I'll give it to you You want a cockatoo? I'll give it to you You want a kangaroo? I'll give it to you You want American brand new car? I'll give it to you You want a Hollywood star? I'll give it to you You want to go to the moon? Oh, I'll see what I can do I know what you're waiting for You don't need to wait no more I can give you anything you want Give you anything need I'll make your dreams come true Give you anything you want Fulfil your fantasies I'll make your dreams come true Oh, oh, oh Ooh I'm singin' (Cockatoo) Yeah (Kangaroo) Ooh (In Malibu) I'll give it to you I'll make your dreams come true (Cockatoo) Cockatoo (Kangaroo) A kangaroo in Malibu I can make your dreams come true Variants *On the sing-along version, colorful neon text glows after each word in the line is sung. Also, it features the un-edited spinning camera clips with Constantine from the movie. Gallery Cockatoo in Malibu on Funny or Die.jpg MMWtrailerNov20-0064.png Videos Constantine Sing Along I'll Get You What You Want (Cockatoo In Malibu) The Muppets nl:Ik kan je alles geven wat je wilt Category:Songs Category:Muppets Most Wanted Category:Villain songs Category:Romance songs Category:Muppets Most Wanted songs Category:The Muppets songs